Synfas
Synfas is one of the main characters in the Etherial Abyss saga. He is the incarnation of a Paradox and together with his sister Selene is considered to be one of the most powerful beings in existence. History in order to keep the cosmos more stable, instead of continuing to create numerous Paradoxes that would slowly tare the fabric of universe itself, the Entities decided to make a being that would be powerful just enough to bend reality without breaking it. They then crated one last simple Paradox that would make this possible: a mind that could exist before its body, a consciousness that could reach all planes of existence directly, of its own will. This disembodied mind was created on earth, where humans had been evolving for millennia under the direct influence of the Entities, in order to become a suitable host. At first it was barely sentient, until it was found by a group of humans, who gave it the name of Rhul-ye. When in contact with them, it allowed them to perceive the world surrounding them beyond the physical realm, bringing them to discover and study the multiple layers that the natural world is built on and prolonging their life. With their newfound knowledge, these humans built a new civilization, far more advanced then any that came before and any that followed it. Guided by a group of Scholars, the Knights of Rhul-ye, this peaceful civilization prospered on the whole planet. The greatest mystery the Knights tried to understand though, was the true nature of Rhul-ye. From the beginning, they understood that it was somewhat sentient, because it did not just grant them knowledge, but It also seemed to learned from them, gaining more consciousness each time someone would communicate with It. As they learned about it, It learned about itself. Powers & Abilities Although he shares the same powers as his sister, they have developed them in different ways, with him focusing more on the depth and detail he can manipulate. Innate Magic: * Density manipulation: Synfas can manipulate the density of himself and any substance he touches * State transmutation: when phasing through an object, he can change its state between liquid, solid and gas at will * tactile telekinesis: he can move any object he is in contact with, even if he is only touching them * Matter manipulation: combining all his other powers, Synfas is able to shape the matter he is directly in contact with, which allows him, among other things, to reshape any material into a new object * Super strength: another result of his other powers is enhanced strength * Healing: focusing his power on the body of a living being allows him to change its internal state, allowing him to heal (but also to kill) living organisms *Teleportation: he can teleport matter sorrounding him, including himself. This power is limited when it comes to other living beings, and even more with sentient beings. *Curse casting: Synfas is able to crate curses, closed systems of magic that permanently alter reality around them *Soul connection: as he an his sister share the same soul, they are forever connected. He also shares a connection to the souls he has Cursed Astral Projection Although the mental plane of existence is the most complicated to manipulate, as a Paradox Synfas has a most peculiar soul. By diving in a Pond, he is able to navigate though his own mind without the limitations of a human body. When doing so, he is able to access his own memories and those of his sister, to relive moments that predate their birth and to simulate different realities. he is also able to mentally reach any corner of the universe he shares a connection with. Ethereal Powers although Synfas hasn't accessed the Ether ever since it froze, he has spend a great deal of time navigating it and shows a pretty deep understanding of it. He is able to connect to the minds that are touched by Light and is able to slow down the deterioration caused by the Ether's stasis.